


Insatiable

by Woongie



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Park Serim is Whipped, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woongie/pseuds/Woongie
Summary: Allen Ma is full of surprises, and Serim loves it - he swears - but he can't keep up with him.Or, Allen is very insatiable in the bedroom
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not sure who I ship Allen with, so I just went with Serim...
> 
> If there are any tags missing, let me know. Otherwise, enjoy!!

When Serim woke up, the spot next to him was empty. Knowing Allen woke up earlier out of the two of them, Serim still blindly groped the cold sheets with a small hope of finding Allen’s warm body. When his search came up empty, Serim knew Allen could only be bathing in the sunlight. Getting up, Serim routinely went to the bathroom to freshen up, returning to the bedroom to throw something clean on, before he started on his quest to find his small boyfriend.

The first place Serim checked was the living room. Empty bags of chips, plastic plates, and a half-filled litre bottle of Coke littered the coffee table. Gathering the chip bags on the plates, Serim made his way into the kitchen. The plates nearly slipped from his grasp when he found Allen sunbathing at their kitchen table. His arms were cradling his head as the sun lit his face, making him practically glow like an angel. His orange hair was ablaze like a halo, a twin beacon to Serim’s slightly darker hair.

Serim quietly deposited the trash into the trash can, adamant on not breaking the tranquility that had settled over the kitchen in his absence. Turning around, Serim unabashedly continued to stare. He watched the light rise and fall of Allen’s back, reminiscing on how his skin was soft like a baby’s. There were many things Serim wanted to do, but he restrained himself for the sake of just watching.

“Stop staring so much. You have a weird look on your face,” Allen muttered, eyes still closed. He looked so serene that Serim wanted to stop time and treasure the moment forever. Except his body betrayed him and instead, Serim walked until he was in front of the other male, efficiently blocking out most of the sun. If felt warm on the back of his neck, and Serim could understand why Allen liked to bathe in the sun so much.

“What kind of face do I have?” Serim whispered quietly, letting his hand move a stray piece of hair from Allen’s face.

Serim watched as Allen languidly opened his eyes, a coy smile playing on his lips. Serim admired the way Allen’s face was still flushed from the sun, his lips a beautiful pink, and his eyes were like two sparkling chocolate orbs. They were filled with so much love and adoration that Serim could feel his face heating up; and no, it wasn’t from the sun.

“Hmm… a face of someone madly in love?” Allen answered, tilting his head so that their eyes could meet across the table. They held each other’s gaze, silently enjoying the other’s company for a bit until Serim spoke.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Serim said, his voice husky. “In fact, I’m so madly in love that I really want to kiss you right now.” Allen’s lips were so kissable that Serim couldn’t help himself but want to press their lips together. He couldn’t help but glare at the table, cursing it for getting in the way of him and his boyfriend. As if Allen could tell what he was thinking, he couldn’t help but giggle softly. It sounded so melodious, like a tinkling bell.

Taking pity, Allen leisurely stood up and made his way around the table to where Serim was standing. Once they were standing face to face, Allen wrapped his arms around Serim’s neck, having to stand on his tippy toes to properly kiss him. Allen teasingly slipped his tongue into Serim’s mouth first, smiling at the surprised gasp he let out. He’d be surprised too if his normally easygoing partner initiated a French kiss first.

Not wanting to be outdone, Serim shoved his hands down Allen’s sweats, grabbing Allen’s plump bottom. Neither of them expected the high pitched whine that came from Allen’s mouth. They stood in silence; Serim in shock, and Allen in embarrassment. Wanting to confirm what he just heard, Serim squeezed the flesh in his hands again, eliciting a hitched gasp from red lips.

“Wait, Serim. Stop touching there,” Allen hissed through clenched teeth. Serim couldn’t see Allen’s face, but he was going to assume it was heavily flushed.

Grinning with faux sweetness, Serim leaned down to Allen’s ear and whispered, “Are you sure? I’m just getting started and you’re already getting excited.” Serim stuck his leg between Allen’s for emphasis, already feeling how hard the latter was getting. “You’re so sensitive, baby.”

Allen didn’t respond. Couldn’t respond.

Instead, he buried his face in Serim’s neck. Serim felt Allen’s lips moved, but over the beating of his heart, he couldn't hear what Allen had said.

“What was that, baby? You’re going to have to speak up if you want something,” Serim said, punctuating his sentence with another self-indulgent squeeze. Allen arched into him, keening desperately into his ear.

“Please, Serim. Do something!” Allen begged, tugging the front of Serim’s shirt. His face was flushed, his bottom lip swollen from being bitten. He looked debauched already, and Serim didn’t even get to the fun part.

Serim crouched down so he could hook his arms under Allen’s legs, the other male immediately wrapping his arms around the other. When the younger man was secured, Serim made his way back to their bedroom. Once there, Serim gently laid Allen on the bed, making sure he was comfortable before shucking his shirt off. Turning back to his lover, Serim admired how delicate, yet strong Allen was. He may not have a body like Serim’s, but Allen’s presence demanded attention wherever he went, making up for his lack of muscles and height; and Serim loved that about him.

A stinging pain on his arm suddenly pulled him from his thoughts. Allen was pouting at him, but his eyes were full of mischief. He made a pinching motion with his fingers, saying, “You were lost in your thoughts when I’m right here.” He had already shucked off his clothes, laying naked like the day he was born. Serim mentally smacked himself for getting distracted when a delicacy was laid out before him so invitingly. As an apology, Serim finished taking his clothes off and situated himself between Allen’s spread legs.

“There’s my Seri,” Allen whispered out, caressing the older’s cheek. His thumb traced his cheekbone in an endearing manner, hands trailing down until they could wrap themselves over Serim’s broad shoulders.

“And here’s my Leni,” Serim teased back, nipping at the other’s neck. He licked along the expanse of skin where his shoulder met his neck, gently nibbling every so often when he pleased. Once he finished his exploration, Serim leaned up so he could connect their lips together in a gentle kiss, deepening it as the body beneath him began to relax. Slim legs wrapped around his waist, fruitlessly keeping Serim from sitting up. A whine left Allen’s lips as Serim’s warm body left him.

“I just need to get the lube and condoms,” Serim hastily explained, rushing over to where they were kept in the bedside drawer. After grabbing a handful of condoms and the half-full bottle of lube, Serim turned around and nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw what Allen was doing. Allen had flipped over on his arms and knees, ass on full display as he prepped himself.

“Serim, hurry!” Allen moaned out, adding a finger. He was looking over his shoulder, so Serim could easily see how obscene he looked. Drool was sliding down his chin, his pupils were blown out and glossy, and his hair was in disarray. His nipples had turned a beautiful Indian pink from where they were rubbing against the bedsheet.

“You’re going to hurt yourself,” Serim muttered, kneeling behind his boyfriend. He gently pried Allen’s hand away and replaced them with his own after applying a generous amount of lube on his fingers. While one hand prepped, Serim played with the fleshy mounds with his other hand, making Allen squirm uncontrollably as he tried to escape. Though he didn’t get far as the pleasure was too overwhelming and Allen shook as he came onto the sheets.

Serim leaned over Allen’s back, nuzzling into the fine hairs at the back of his neck. His own erection was aching for attention, but seeing to Allen’s needs came first. “Are you okay?” He asked, hands massaging his lower back. His hands faltered when Allen violently shook his head, tears brimming in his eyes.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Serim asked, anxiousness filling his voice as he looked his boyfriend over. Nothing seemed wrong…

The next thing Serim felt was the cool sheets against his back and and a body on top of his. Allen was sitting on his lap with a condom wrapper between his teeth. He was grinning impishly as he looked down on Serim, and Serim suddenly remembered something: Allen Ma wasn’t as innocent as he looked. If anything, Allen became a full on incubus when it came to the bedroom.

Allen didn’t answer his question. Instead, he opened the wrapper, placed the condom in his mouth, and went down on him. Serim groaned as his dick was engulfed in the rubber that was in Allen’s mouth, unconsciously thrusting his hips farther into the wet cavern. All too soon, Allen pulled off with a pop. He licked his swollen lips, shooting him a grin before climbing back on top. Aligning himself, Allen sunk down with ease - partially thanks to last night when Serim had thoroughly eaten him out before the pair went to sleep. After Serim had completely bottomed out, Allen began to move, rising on his knees till only the tip was in before dropping back down. Serim could only thrust upwards, hands holding onto the smaller one's hips for leverage as he aimed repeatedly for Allen’s prostate. Allen moaned brokenly above him, energy slowly draining as his thighs burned from exertion. Sensing this, Serim flipped them over and pushed the back of Allen’s knees towards his chest, exposing the younger to Serim’s hungry gaze. He continued to plow into the pliant body under him, chasing his orgasm as well as helping Allen reach his.

Serim grunted as Allen tightened around him, hindering his pace. He was close, and he could tell Allen was too from how much his body was convulsing beneath him, itching for sweet release. Knowing neither of them would last much longer, Serim leaned down, attaching his mouth onto an unsuspecting nipple. Allen immediately arched into him, moaning loudly when hands cupped his ass and squeezed. Serim worked the bud until it had turned red, switching over to the other to give it the same treatment. His hands wandered all over Allen’s bottom, playing with the firm yet soft flesh. With an audible wail, Allen came onto their bellies, some hitting as high as his chin. Serim was quick to follow, spilling into the condom as Allen clenched around him, milking him dry.

Only the sound of their heavy breathing filled the room as they came down from their high. Serim was the first to move, pulling out so he could shuck the condom into the trash after tying it shut. Afterwards, he flopped back onto the bed, arms splayed out. His body felt lax and sated and all he wanted to do was take a nap. He had started dozing off when something heavy settled on top of him. Opening his eyes, Serim was met with a pair of pale globes. He wasn’t expecting to wake up to Allen’s ass, nor did he expect the feeling of another condom being rolled on by deft fingers.

Before he could utter out a word, he was met with Allen’s faux innocent smile.

“There’s still more condoms left.”

That’s when Serim knew. Allen Ma was insatiable.


End file.
